


Ice Cream

by exotictoxics



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	Ice Cream

Phil licks the vanilla ice cream that melts, then runs down his arm. His pink tongue starts at his wrist and slides up to his thumb before stopping to open his mouth wider and Phil bite the cold treat, I sit there completely mesmerized by this man.   
"Enjoying it I see."  
"Come on Dan, it's Ice Cream."   
My thighs close tighter trying to conceal my erection, while Phil licks and sucks not knowing the effect it has on me, only me and my underwear, which are wet with pre cum, know what that dose to me.   
"What's wrong, Dan?" I shift my erection to the side.   
"Nothing just...excited as much as you are about this"   
Phil gives a small smile and licks his ice cream again, I lift the red small spoon with my index finger and thumb, taking a small bite. This is a delicious flavor, but Phil's "flavor" is what I desire most. To run my tongue along his jawline and circle his nipples, just to have a hint of Phil in my mouth. Oh my the though gives me goosebumps I inhale and take another bite but Phil watches me with those wide eyes and a small smirk, my cheeks flush.   
"How is it?" Phil's words crawl over me send chills down my back and causing my erection to grow rock hard.   
"Can I get a taste?"   
I raise the small spoon to him and he slightly opens his mouth to let the ice cream rest on his tongue, but Phil's eyes never leave my shocked red face.   
What is happening here this isn't Phil and I wanted to push him away in horror, but it's like I can't move his eyes have me trapped or maybe it's the fact Phil has one arm on the arm rest of the chair and the other next to me like he was holding himself up to take a close look at me. I lick the spoon tasting strawberries and vanilla, but not Phil, I need his taste. Taking my spoon I push around ice cream on his mouth, nose, and cheeks.   
"Look what you've done. Clean up this mess."   
"Yes." I say in a low and sexy type voice, I grip his hair and pull his face closer to mine and began licking clean the ice cream off Phil.   
"You should hurry it's melting."   
I slow myself hoping the ice cream will come from his cheek down this neck, and near that large Adam's Apple. Phil's hand rest on my hip and the other wondering freely among my body, his soft finger tips move slowly left to right just above the waistband of my underwear, felling like fire from his touch.   
My tongue is now on his neck and I try hard not to suck on his beautiful skin, I don't want to leave marks we do need to do a video tomorrow. I lay Phil back on the sofa and continue to kiss him starting at his collar bone, neck, cheek, until I reach my target location, his sweet lips. The soft feel of them and how his tongue feels against mine sets me on fire, I can cum in my jeans right now from just his kiss, but I've come this far I intend to take what I want.   
"Don't drop the Ice Cream."   
I whisper in Phil's ear then softly bite down on his ear lobe, letting a low groan escape those lips I adore so much. Is this a dream, If so please don't wake me.   
I lift his shirt and kiss his happy trail, teasing him with my tongue. Unzipping his jeans Phil's hard member is begging for me, my lips plants kisses up the shaft to the tip bring his pelvis up to meet my mouth, oh he's ready.   
"Is this what you want?" Phil looks down through blazing eyes and moans the words.   
"Yes, please.I.Want.You."   
My fingers intertwined with his holding both his hands down, with my lips only inches away from his I exhales as I push slowly into Phil, and he gasp.   
"Am I hurting you?"   
Phil looks away and tears begin to pool in his eyes.  
"No, please don't stop."  
I pull out and push in again. I watch as Phil turns into a moaning mess, but he doesn't seem to be enjoying it, I release my hold on his hand and reach for his hard member then began stroking.  
"No, Dan. Already is happening, this'll be to much for me. I don't want to cum yet."   
"Look at me."   
"No."   
He moans the words and I turn his face to meet mine by his chin.   
"Why not." I ask I sit still inside of him.  
"It's embarrassing."   
"Just open them, There's nothing to be embarrassed about."   
Phil dose so and opens them I stare lost in his blue eyes, completely mesmerized. A small amount of sun breaks through the shades and falls upon Phil's face and those blue eyes burn brighter. I push my lips against his and thrust deeper causing Phil to cry out, my tongue explores his mouth. I finally get to taste Phil, and he's more delicious than I anticipated, and I don't want to forget it. Our moans fill the room and the bed began to squeak, matching the rhythms of my thrust.  
"Now are you ready to cum?"   
I take his cock in my hand and began to thrust faster while stroking Phil.  
"Oh, Dan!"   
I pull out quickly and both me and Phil find our release, shooting on his chest.   
"Look at this mess.


End file.
